


et resurrectionis erimus

by KrasotaBella



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Coughing Up Water, Fix-It Fic (kinda), Graphic Depiction of Near Drowning, Green Vial Ending, Minor Character Death, disorientation, i love? laura vanderboom?? so much, ressurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrasotaBella/pseuds/KrasotaBella
Summary: “Awareness is a fickle thing when trapped in the mind of another.”An extension of The Green Vial ending, from Laura’s point of view.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	et resurrectionis erimus

Awareness is a fickle thing when trapped in the mind of another

She gets flashes—Sickly green wallpaper. Dirt beneath her toes. Blood. Impossible eyes, staring through the dark. Barren Trees. Blood. Shadows that cling to her, clawing at her skin. Blood. The empty sky, pale and overpowering and oh so blue. Blood. Blood. Blood. There’s always blood.

But now, something is different. The second stretch longer, more potent than before. She notices details—the gently spinning fan. The haunted look in the detective’s eyes. A general, dull sense of pain.

And then finally, she sees the vial. Sees him holding the vial. Green. A vibrant, unnatural green. The echoes of prophecy ricochets through mind, and she finds herself reeling. Something somewhere, intertwined in the waters of the lake, does _not_ enjoy where this is going.

_One Will Find Death, The Other Enlightenment_

Then the vial is empty, and there is a horrible silence. Darkness. Falling. The sensation of being dragged down, away, out of the detective’s mind. Bleeding in reverse. Wanting to scream.

Falling. Falling. Dark.

Once more, there is empty sky. pale and overpowering and oh so blue.

—

Her body jolts with painful awareness, and Laura gasps her first breath since 1971

Instinctually, she rolls to the side, and chokes up a lungful of stale water. It’s cold. It hurts. Everything _hurts_, as she coughs into the sand beneath her.

_Sand_. Solid ground. She can feel the ground beneath her.

Finally, her breathing comes to a normal level, and she forces herself to sit up. The sun makes her wince, and she stares at her hands. They’re caked in dirt and blood, and won’t stop trembling. But they’re _her’s._

Before her is the lake. It stretches out across her vision, glimmering and terrible. The sense of dread is so sudden and palpable, stars burst behind her eyes. She quickly feels her throat.

There is a scar. It’s large and intrusive and gnarled, and she doesn’t know quite what to think as she traces along it with her fingertips.

She is alive.

Laura Vanderboom, the child of the lake and item of its prophecy, is alive. Cold and terrified, but alive.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I need to write more Rusty Lake fan fiction, I’ve got too many ideas in my brain to just keep in there
> 
> hope u all enjoyed this!!!! Lemme know if u wanna see more


End file.
